Why Me?
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: Take this trip with me as I venture into JP's vendetta against Bonnie and her ships. More info inside!
1. Chapter 1

**All Bonnie and her ships**

**JP is a jealous high school girl**

**Bonnie is one of the girls that she sabotage on a daily basis**

**Follows the ships on the show with a twist from me**

**I DON'T OWN TVD...JUST MY DREAMS AND THOUGHTS ARE RIGHTFULLY MINE!**

"Hi Bonnie"

She turned around from her locker and came face to face with Stefan

"Hi"

She kept it simple and to the point. Stefan was out of this world fine and she had to thank her lucky stars that he actually notice her in this school that was mostly dominated by girls giving free fucks all year round. It's hard for anyone to notice when a bitch in heat is constantly screwing in hallways, janitor's closet and in the drama room.

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know, are you?"

_Is he going to ask me out?_, she wondered why he was asking her in the first place. Isn't that what a guy does, ask if you have plan and then out on a date?

"I'm not sure, I want to but then again I don't want to, you know"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she turned back to her locker so he wouldn't see the crushed look on her face.

"You know what, how about if you go, I will go. I don't do big fake crowds you know what I mean?"

Bonnie know all to well what he meant. She remember the first day she saw him, it was in the school office and she seen his back before she actually saw his face but knew he was hot just from looking at his back, and he did have a "hot back". The poor boy didn't last until lunch before girls tried to give him a blow job or a quickie. Instead of acting like a straight horny male teen on "E", he surprised her and declined all the nasty girls that were so much in need to ride him. Stefan was a gentleman and she just thank God that he wasn't the type to abuse his good looks like have of the football team.

"Okay. Let's meet at the school gym at 6 tonight"

"Alright"

"See ya"

"You too"

Bonnie couldn't believe her luck. I mean she wasn't sure if he actually asked her out (since he didn't mention the word date) or want to go as friends. She didn't care she was going to treat this as a date and look nice for him. He was the only good thing at this school that was worth dressing up for.

Bonnie arrived home around 4:40pm and ran straight up to her room to find the perfect outfit. She wondered what he was going to wear and decided to work with what she has. The weather was kind of humid for being mid September, so she went with some jean shorts and a black ruffle top and paired it with black thong sandals. She hopped in the shower and thought about everything from should she make the first move to planning 3 month anniversary gifts.

She finished up and worked on making herself look sexy and not slutty tonight. After doing her make-up and apply some lotion here and there, she got dressed and left a note for her dad telling him where she was going.

Bonnie arrived to the school with 5 minutes to spare. Getting out of the car and locking her car doors, she made her way to the school gym. As she got there she noticed her date was there as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Your right on time. I don't know if you have plans or not but I was thinking that we could grab a bite to eat after the game"

Someone needs to pinch me right. I knew this was a date. How can I say no to him. The most handsomest guy to every grace Mystic Falls High is on a date with me and wants to have dinner. Life is so great right now.

"Yeah, I would love that"

They walked to the field were the game was getting ready to start and took their seats in the bleachers. The game was good but the home team lost by a field goal and some fans weren't to happy right now, except Bonnie because now her and Stefan are going to have dinner.

Being the gentleman that he is Stefan walked Bonnie to her car and told her that he was going to take his car since he drove to the school as well and that he would meet her at the grill shortly.

True to his word, Bonnie saw Stefan parked and met her at the hood of her car waiting for her. They went in and saw the place was busy but not that busy. They were seated after arriving and Matt came to the table and took their drank order.

Laughing at a joke he just told Bonnie sipped on her Dr. Pepper as Stefan refreshed his mouth with Mount Dew. After placing their food order, Stefan wanted to know why she didn't try out for cheerleading again and she told him that she wanted to have more time to volunteer at place for her college application.

When their food arrived, they jumped right in and had an easy conversation on a lot of things that caught their interest. He even wipe the leftover ketchup on her cheek. If Bonnie didn't know any better, that was date material and she was on cloud nine. Stefan paid the entire bill and they had a small conversation before he insisted that they play pool.

Bonnie was gain and she was liking Stefan even more. During the game Bonnie excused herself to go use the restroom. She went in and did her business and washed up. She was going to retouch her make-up but left her purse with her phone in the car. After checking her reflection and her teeth, she headed out of the bathroom. Pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge, Bonnie tried again and again. Banging loudly on the door, she knew her bangs and kicks and screaming were no match for the loud music in the grill.

"This can't be happening right now" she said to herself as she kicked the bathroom door again

She saw the bathroom window and went for that. The window was nailed shut.

"Who nails a bathroom window shut in a restaurant?" Bonnie screamed to the top of her lungs.

Realizing that she was stuck in here until someone needs to use the bathroom, she waited and waited and waited.

10 minutes later the door finally opened and some girl who Bonnie deemed as her saivor for the moment came in. She told her about the door and the girl looked at her weird stating that a chair was behind it. Bonnie wondered who would do something like that and thought that the crew working might have did it. She thanked the girl and rushed out to return Stefan.

Bonnie stopped and looked all around the bar and couldn't find Stefan.

"Stefan" she called out and didn't see or hear him

Looking all over the restaurant, Bonnie saw Matt and asked if he seen Stefan.

"Yeah, he left, I don't know maybe 5 minutes ago."

"What? why would he do that? I thought that we were on a date." Bonnie mumbled to herself.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I just thought...nevermind. Have a nice night Matt, I gotta go"

She told herself not to cry and made her way to her car.

Once at her car, Bonnie noticed a figure near her car.

"Can I help you with something" she called out to the stranger

"Yeah, you can leave Stefan alone."

Bonnie watched as the most stuck up bitch in school made her face known to her.

"What is you problem, Julie?"

"You are the problem, Bonnie. Ever since Stefan came to this school you have been playing the shy but slutty card with him and it's getting old. Stefan doesn't want you. I bet you haven't even had sex, have you virgin Bonnie"

Getting mad at the slut of a girl really made Bonnie want to tear her down like the bitch she is.

"I can't help it if Stefan doesn't want leftovers like you"

"Ouch, that hurt Bonnie. To bad he doesn't want you." she gave Bonnie one of her nasty smiles

That felt like slap in the face to her and the fact that Stefan left burnt her even more tonight.

"Get off my car and leave me alone"

"Is Bonnie going home to cry?"

"I don't understand why you don't get a life. Does it make you proud to be a bitch everyday?"

Bonnie looked at Julie like the manic that she was. Who does that, she wondered

"I'm glad that Stefan left with Elena. I thought I was going to be envy of her but as long as he isn't with you, I don't care."

"What are you talking about?"

"See, while you were stuck in the bathroom, I might have told Stefan that you were making out with Jeremy Gilbery in the bathroom and you wanted to be only."

Bonnie's whole world stopped right then and there. Getting stuck in the bathroom and Stefan leaving early was all here. She couldn't understand why someone as evil as Julie would do so a thing.

"WHY?...Why did you do that. To me? To Stefan?"

Shaking her head and smiling at Miss Goody Mae distressed look, Julie gave her the answer that she was looking for.

"I don't want you with Stefan. He is mine even though he doesn't know it yet. Beside you don't look right with him. I would rather have Elena with him than you"

That was the other shoe Bonnie was waiting to drop and before she knew it, her and Julie were fighting outside the grill. The girl kicked Bonnie in the leg, but Bonnie was too far gone to feel it. Bonnie slapped Julie hard and gave her punch after punch leaving her with a broken noise.

Getting up, she got in her car and drove home leaving a crying Julie on the ground thinking about with that trick to sabotage her night...

**I making one shots herE and there of Bonnie ships with JP sabotaging them. It's what she do on the show and we know it. So if you like this stay tune for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of HEAT for my story about JP and how making all of Bonnie ships ending with her being depressed. That's not what I want to accomplish here. What I want to share with everyone is all of Bonnie ships that some of her fans wanted for her but didn't happened on the show. It's possible that Bamon will happend on the show and I hope so...**

**I DON'T OWN TVD!**

_Seniors make sure that you stop by the audioturm to collect your cap and grown and to put in you last minute request for you year books. Remember the slogan: We Dream, We Live, & We Do at Mystic Falls High_

That was what was said during the morning announcements. Bonnie collected her purse and books and headed to first period: English to join Elena and Caroline.

"Hi Bonnie" Caroline and Elena said in unsion

Bonnie tooked her seat behind Caroline and on the left side of Elena.

The bell ringed to signal the start of class and the classroom was teacherless right now.

"I can't believe that we have a month of school together. Everything is moving so fast. I feel like everyone and everything is changing before my eyes in seconds instead of years."

"I know what you mean. Jeremy scared the bee gees out of me this morning. Just yesterday he had these pimples and now he's rocking a full blown beared."

"He's not little so more Elena" Caroline said as she retouched her lip goss

"I know. I'm thinking about doing community and then state. I can't leave Jer here by himself after all that's happened." Elena voiced as she filled out her hand-out.

"Your not leaving him like that Elena and he knows that. So Bonnie are you still going to Berkeley?"

"I don't know. I really want to just sit a year off and really just be me and do something out there, but I can't. It's always someone who needs magic or some supernatural that wants to take over the world. Nothing can never be calm around here, you know."

"Maybe the town is built on a hell mound or something that sends out a code that only supernaturals all over can understand"

"Caroline this isn't Sunnydale and we don't have a code or any of that, besides Bonnie, you might be this badass witch but you don't do normal crazy things."

"Please tell me Elena, what are some normal crazy things?"

"How about traveling over seas some where, or a one night stand, or maybe, getting married in Vegas and annule it in the morning."

"Isn't that what all happens in The Hangover Movies?" Bonnie asked her

"She has a point Bonnie. Your always saving the day and never living free for the day. Do something that we would do and Elena, Bonnie has a point too."

"I'm sure she does, Caroline" Elena mentioned and turnt her head to the classroom door as a guy came through.

"Who is that?" Caroline stared at the sexy teacher

"I don't know" Elena was very curious now

The man with a killer style was dressed to the T's in his well taylored suit. He approached the teacher's desk and placed his brief case and coffee cup on the desk in a neatly manner.

"Maybe our Teacher" stated Bonnie as she watched the man's every move from the desk to the board.

_**"Good Morning, it seems that your teacher is taking a leave of absents and I will be your teacher for the next two weeks. My name is Elijah Mikaelson but feel free to call me Mr. Elijah or Elijah. **_

_**I see here in the teacher's manuel that the class will be studying the works of a Mr. John Donne.**_

_**Can anyone tell me about Mr. John Donne and his work?"**_

Bonnie looked around the classroom and saw that no one was in a rush to say anything, not that they didn't want to, but she just didn't think anyone knew of him. Bonnie constantly read day in and day out whether it was the grimore or a just a book in general. Grams always told her that knowledge was power.

_**"Anyone?"**_

"He was a famous poet during the Renaissance Period and worte poems such as "Good Morrow" and "The Rising"

"_**Very good...Ms.?"**_

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett"

Looking at him testing her name on his mouth as if he was tasting it moved something in her. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her right now.

"Ms. Bennett, what a love name for a beautiful woman"

As if she wasn't shy enough the whole class turned to her and watched her blushed all over from the handsome but sexy teachers words

Caroline made a catcall as Mr. Elijah made his way back around to the desk to pull out some glasses and his special pen. He opened the floor to anyone wanting to read the first stanza in the poem "The Ecstasy".

He asked for volunteers first and started to point out to people to call. Elijah pointed at Caroline but she came up with an excuse as not to read.

_**"Ms. Bennett, would you do me the honor of reading the first stanza, please?"**_

How was she supposed to say no to that. He was this GOD in his own works and he wanted her to read. She read the first stanza and was taking her time and saying each and every word carefully. John Donne's poems were about love and expressing it and just reading it made you feel like some love to some one.

Elijah was just about to give his opinion on her when some child dared to speak in a time like this.

"Thank God, that's over with. Bonnie your voice is very dead and lack emotion. I mean you can clearly tell that you never been in love" Julie rudely put it

Some giggled at Julie's remarks of Bonnie reading and some did not.

"When your passing this class and can't sleep your way to an A then approach me with something better unlike yourself"

The whole class laugh at what Bonnie said. Julie walked around school as if she was the queen and they were all her minoins

_**"What's your name?" Elijah asked in a calm but serious tone**_

_**"Julie Plec"**_

_**"Since you are so happy to call out Bonnie, how about you finished the poem and give me an accurate view of The Ecstasy"**_

Julie finished the poem but couldn't answer the second part of the teacher's question

_**"As I thought, one most know something about the other to hold power and yet you don't. Lay off of Ms. Bennett before you end up being a child for the rest of your life and playing games, which is not a good look to a guy."**_

Before anyone could connect the dots and the hidden message behind his words the bell ringed out. Everyone gathered out of class as Bonnie was held back by Elijah asking for a moment.

_**"Does that happened a lot?"**_

"No, I really don't pay her any attention. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Thanks for having my back."

_**"Always" he walked her to the classroom door. "Have a nice day"**_

"You too" Bonnie got this weird but safe vibe from Elijah. It was like he was good but bad at the same time.

She made it down the hallway where Elena and Caroline were.

"Bonnie's got a boyfriend"

"Caroline, stop that"

"Come on Bonnie, Elijah was suave for you"

"We're going to be late"

They headed their seperate ways and during the day Bonnie ran into Elijah a couple more times smiling here and there, as well as waving.

By the end of the day they all headed to Moe's for homework, talk, dinner, and more talk

In the middle of having a goodtime, Elijah came up to them and asked to speak with Bonnie alone. He walked her outside and sat on a bench. They talked about her most of the time askinig what her future plans where and is she happy with life.

Bonnie surprised herself and him by asking him about his girlfriend which he stated that he didn't have one.

Bonnie didn't know how long they were talking until Elena came out and asked her if she still wanted that ride home.

_**"I have no problem taking you home if you like"**_

Bonnie was about to decline when her mind steered her agianst it.

"I'm fine go ahead, see you tomorrow."

"You sure?" Elena asked her

"Yes"

After Elena left, Bonnie went in and collected her things and took Elijah up on his offer. She showed him her house as he pulled into the drive way. Thanking him, she got out of his car and he walked her to her door.

_**"I have something to ask of you, but I don't want the answer until tomorrow when I see you"**_

"What is it?" Bonnie was as hooked as she can be

_**"Can I take you out this weekend?"**_

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She looked at him and realize that he was dead serious. He bid her goodnight and left but waited until she was safe inside.

She pondered all night over him and his offer and was dreamless half of the night. She wanted to call Caroline and Elena and knew but knew what they were going to say.

Homeroom and class carried own as usual with several looks in her direction from Elijah. By the time class was over, Bonnie got held up again by Elijah and this time her closed both of them up in the room. He asked her to take a seat and she did as he serenaded her with the works of Emile Doby.

_**"Do you have an answer for me Bonnie?"**_

"I thought about and your my teacher, I can't do that. How would that look?"

_**"If you are that put off by it, than I will no longer be a teacher here"**_

"I can't ask you to quit your job for me"

"Your not, and I don't really need it. I took it to occupy my time. I have a lot of time on my hands and some how I ended up here yesterday"

"okay, I'm flattered by your offer but I simply can not"

Elijah stood behind desk and enclosed her between both of his arms and that was when Bonnie got the shock of her life. She saw bits and bits of Elijah here and there and he was a vampire. Bonnie hopped out of her seat and started for the door but Elijah was there before she was.

_**"I'm not going to hurt you"**_

"You won't have the chance to"

_**"I know that you are a witch and by now you know that I'm a vampire"**_

"If you knew that then why did you ask me out?"

_**"Because you are by far the most beautiful woman that I have met and you have this determination to see everything out there even if you are stuck in this town. I can show you the world if you give me this chance."**_

"What are you saying?"

_**"Will you go out with me?"**_

"Fine"

**"That doesn't sound like a Yes or No, Bonnie"**

"Yes"

He gave her neck a kiss and walked her to the door and let her out.

_**"Girls, it's not nice to easy drop, if one wants to know something than ask?"**_

"It's against the rules to pursue a student, Mr. Elijah" Julie said. "I wouldn't want you to lose you job"

_**"I don't take kind to threats, I simply don't care who you tell. Me and Ms. Bennett are one and if you ever cause her harm you will punished severly. Now go and do good deeds for all that you have caused harm"**_

Julie walked down the hallway and did what Elijah asked.

_**Thanks for reading, Have a nice day**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice hit at the game, Gilbert" Bonnie heard one of the guys from the team congratulate Jeremy on a hit that help Mystic Fall High win

She walked down to were Jeremy was at his locker to congratulate him as well.

"Nice hit out there, Jer"

She watched him fumble with something and then threw it in his locker before turning around and embracing her in a big hug.

"It was all for you. Thanks for coming yesterday"

Smiling bright from his compliement she return the favor

"No, it was all you. You did it"

"Thanks, so how about we have dinner at my place tonight?"

"Will Elena be there?" Bonnie reached out to fine out

"I guess, I'm not sure. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering. So what are you going to make me or are we using your special discout at the grill" she teased him

"Just know that seconds will be served"

"A guy after my heart, oh lala"

"Whatever, let's go"

Jeremy closed his locker and walked Bonnie to her Art class.

Giving him a short and sweet kiss Bonnie made sure that he was okay because something in her gut was telling her that something wasn't right.

After reassuring her he tapped her hip to signal her to go into class.

School was school, long and boring, and finale over. Depositing all of her books and binder in her locker, Bonnie met Elena at the entrance of the school as they headed out together and ran into Caroline

"So ladies, what are we doing tonight?" Caroline pressed at Bonnie and Elena

"Just hanging with Stefan. U Bonnie?"

"Me and Jeremy are having dinner"

"Great, so that leaves me alone, again"

"What are you talking about Care? You're not alone" Bonnie took her hand and gave it a squeeze

"Yeah, is it me or is Tyler and Matt fighting for you attention every minute on the hour. If you're not helping one you're helping the other"

"I will not even entertain that thought, Elena. Tyler and I are friends and Matt and I are friends"

"And you feel some for both Matt and Tyler, right?" Bonnie's eyes beamed at the thought that Caroline could actually find real love"

"I mean, yeah, I do, but I don't want to be in the middle. I like the attention but I don't want to be that girl that leads them on"

"Care, you know you and we know you. Just be with who makes you happy and we will support you no matter what." Bonnie saw the worry look in her friend's eye and could only hope that the night goes well for her

"Either one is a great catch, because they will make you happy" Elena put out there as she unlocked the doors to her car.

"Thanks, I really needed that"

"Anytime, remember, I have my cell so call anytime"

"Thanks, have a nice dinner, Bon and I will talk with you guys later"

Going their seperate ways, Bonnie made a couple of pit stops before going home and getting ready. She called Jeremy and asked if she needed to bring anything to the dinner and he responded just her showing up is enough.

This girlfriend-boyfriend thing was going better than she expected it. She had her qualms about dating Jer considering he was her best friend's brother and she didn't even know if Elena was going to be weirded out about that but Elena was in fact cool with it and she couldn't have been happy for them.

Talking with her dad about her day and him asking about Jer and listening to him bash this buyer and that buyer over this new deal was all time consuming and before Bonnie new it she didn't have that much time if she wanted to make dinner with Jer.

"Will you look at that, Dad, I need to get ready if I'm going to make it on time for dinner" Bonnie raised out of the comfy chair and headed to leave the room.

"So you wanna have dinner with your puny, going through different phases, boyfriend than your old Dad?"

"He isn't so puny anymore" Bonnie mumbled under her breathe

"What was that?" her Dad asked

"He's a sweet guy Dad" making sure she covered her tracks before her dad locked her into her room until she was old and puny herself.

"You know the rules baby girl in before midnight or kiss tomorrow goodbye" Larry advised his daughter

"Yes sir" Bonnie kissed her father goodbye and went to get ready

Pulling up outside she fixed her makeup and headed to the front door. Ringing the doorbell and not a few seconds too long Jeremy opened the door for her.

"You look great, Bonnie"

"Thanks, so do you"

Jeremy should her to the living room and told her to have a seat until he finished up with their meal. Bonnie walked around the living room and looked at the photo of Jeremy and Elena's parents and could only imaging the pain they live every family holiday. Sure her mom abandon her but her father is enough for her and even though his is a piece of work she still loved him and before her grams died, she was the mother that she wanted.

"You sure that I can't help you with something"

"It's almost ready" she heard Jeremy call back to her

Bonnie flipped on the tv and was flipping through channels when Jeremy came for her. He made them a nice meal with the dessert from the grill but she loved the thought that he put into it. They ate and joked and he took her to his room to show her his new drawing that he was working on.

"I started this because it came to me in a dream. It's not finished yet but I'm working on it"

He gave her the paper tablet that he was working this drawing on. Looking at it Bonnie couldn't tell if it was the start of a person's face or different angles that are going to form a map or something.

"Even though it's not finished yet, it's going to be amazing just like all your drawings, Jer"

"Thanks"

Jeremy walked passed her and set his iPod on the doc station and pulled her into his arms. The soft voice of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Your Guardian Angel started playing and he just held her in a soft embrace as they swayed back and forth.

Squezzing him a little tighter she looked up at him and slowly fell into a soft kiss with him. Jeremy kissed her back and soon they were on the bed kissing. Jeremy kisses were strong just as he look and they left Bonnie wanting more from him. Kissing her neck and capturing her moans, Jeremy had her sprawl out on his bed.

Bonnie wasn't ready to take it there with Jeremy just yet but the way he made her feel and the carefulness that he was with her, she knew it would be sooner rather than later.

Jeremy had her compressed into the mattress and that just added to Bonnie's out of control feelings.

"I'm not ready yet, Jer" she through out there for him

"That's fine" he kissed her again and they ended back where they were moments before

"I need to get in before it get's late"

He let her up and was about to walk her to the door when his cell started to ring. Taking the call with her in the room Bonnie got that feeling again that something was off. She watched him ended the call before saying goodbye, but if she can remember correctly, she doesn't remember him saying hi to the person on the other line either.

"Is everything alright, Jer"

"Yeah, wrong number"

Bonnie took his word for it and he walked her out and too her car, but not before he got his feel and last kiss of the night. Making it back home and seeing her dad no where in site but hearing him upstairs she made her way up to bid him goodnight and she did her nightly routine before going to bed as well.

Happy that the day was Friday, she got up and took a shower and got dress before grabbing a banana and cereal bar and kissing her dad bye. The morning at school was a blast and everyone around her was in a good mood. She was feeling and looking good.

Everyone were also chattery too, more so than usual. They had a big Jerry Springer moment at school. Everybody were passing info around about this girl and boy that recorded a sex tape on school grounds and what makes it bad the guy had a girl and his girl was the one that introduce them. Bonnie couldn't believe some of the gossip going around school. She couldn't believe that little bit of info that she had anyway. Someone told someone and that someone told someone and by the time it gets to you it doesn't make any lick of sense so she didn't pay it any attention.

Bonnie saw Jer and just thanked the lord that he didn't have the minds of his student body

"Gotcha" making him jump and drop his book and phone at the same time, she help him clean up his mess.

"Why so jump Jer, I'm not a big bad monster"

"Creeping up on someone is never good, I'm going to get you next time"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots"

Laughing her off, they walked to lunch and they meet up with the gang and the lastest drama added on to that awful drama before.

So far Caroline gathered that the girl was a slut and nasty if she would do that to the other girl and the guy is a dirty bastard that needs to be put down

"That is so sad" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time

"Let's talk about some thing other than Mystic Falls own sex tape couple"

"Yeah, I'm with Matt on this" Jeremy told them

"So you don't think boys talk just as much as girls about drama?" Caroline wanted to know

"We just don't get excited like girls do"

"Yeah we just say what we say and keep it moving" Jeremy answered for her

The bell rung meaning that lunch was over and Bonnie made a U turn to her locker to get her Governnment book. Smiling at her fellow students and dodging a near hit and run with Pat, she finally made it to her locker.

Picking her Government book out a note fell out of her locker as she bent down to pick it up. It simply read...

_**Meet me in Photography in 30 minutes**_

Walking to class she thought about who the note was from since she didn't recognize the hand writting. As usual Mr. Draft went on and on about the town history of 1856, looking over at Stefan she could tell that he was itching to correct Mr. Draft on some of the current events. I mean he was there after all, it wasn't like that had plenty of options of what to do back then.

After 25 mintues into class, Bonnie excused herself to the bathroom but actually went to do a follow up on her secret note that she recieved earlier. Coming upon the hallway that mostly is dedicated to Photography, Bonnie walked down the hall and notice it empty and no one was in sight.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that your always on time but late to everything around you"

That voice and that heavy smell of over doing the perfume was too much for her. Bonnie could even face the girl (if that is what she really is) and just hope she was having a nightmare instead.

"Trying to act like I'm not here, poor you Bennett. Everyone falls too there feet in my presents"

Having enough of her BS and talking, Bonnie stared her down showing her she wasn't everybody and wasn't going fall to her knees for her

"You should know by now that I'm not a follower, I lead"

"So is that what you do Lead Elena and Caroline around. I don't believe that for once second, just like Elena and Caroline couldn't keep their legs close for a day"

"Unlike you spreading them for every guy in the school. I'm so gald that there is a few guys who wouldn't want to go their like the friends did."

"Too bad that Jeremy isn't on that list. I mean we did once, but I was so drunk that I can't remember if he lasted or not"

"Your lying, Jeremy wouldn't"

"Believe what you want, he did, just like with Vicky and Anna"

"What?"

"Your not so smart now, are you Bennett"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really are stupid. What's the talk around school? The sex tape. Who is on this sex tape? A stupid girl's boyfriend and a girl that she know or I think she knows. You do know Anna right?" Julie asked with her nasty ways of giving Bonnie the infomation

"You're the biggest lair in this school and if you think I'm going to believe you for once second, you're sick in the fucking head" Bonnie yelled at her from the lies that she was spewing out of her mouth

"Think really hard Bon-dumb, your boyfriend has been screwing Anna behind your back. Why did I ask you to met me here? Open the door and see for yourself"

Please don't let this be true. Jeremy wouldn't, would he? Bonnie asked herself. Reaching out for the door knob she gave it a small twist and pushed the door open. The room was dark and she couldn't see. Placing her hand on the nearest wall, Bonnie flet around until her hand came in contact with the switch on the wall. Flipping the lights on Bonnie heard and saw Anna and Jeremy hurrying to get dress.

"Jer" Bonnie in a small shocked and cripped way voiced

"Bonnie" Jeremy reached for his shirt and threw it on and ran to Bonnie

"What...What is this? How could you?" Bonnie teary eyed asked him

"This is the perfect time to say I told you so, Bennett" Julie laughed at her

"Listen, Bon, I never..." Jeremy was cut off by Bonnie

"No you listen, it's over" looking at Anna, Bonnie just shook her head left we her head held high

"Smile for the camera, Bennett" Bonnie heard Julie say

Unaware to Julie, Bonnie said a spell that would make Julie appear to others how she made them feel, whether it was fat, ugly, etc.

Bonnie kept walking and back to class to finished the day, refusing to let Julie and Jeremy have her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, hurry up or your going to be late" Bonnie heard he dad yell out to her from the kitchen

"Alright, I'm almost done" she yelled back finished giving her hair a slight wavy style. Picking up everything that she needs she runs downstairs as best as she can without tripping in her knee length boots.

"I have a late night meeting so I want be home for dinner" Cane Bennett informed his very wild acting daughter

"Yeah, I love you too" Bonnie got out as she rushed to her car trying her best not to be late to school. who knew that being a senior could be so stressful, beside applying to universities, it was suppose to be a breeze through or so she thought.

Sliding in her car she put her things aside and started it up. "Ding, Ding, Ding" Bonnie looked over the sturn wheel "Fuck my Life! This can't be happening" Bonnie tank was on empty and she had less then 15 minutes to get to class on time. "Why couldn't you stop last night and filled up?" she asked herself out loud. If her dad wouldn't have made her rush home from Caroline's then maybe she would have but the past is the past and right now she needs to go.

"Move! Move! Please stay green" she pleaded trying to get to the nearest gas station which just happens to be two blocks away from Mystic Fall High. "Sorry" she screamed out to the driver who she cut off. Making it to the gas station Bonnie hopped out and inserted her credit card at the pump and started to fill her tank. So caught up in the act of filling the car she didn't hear the voice behind her.

"You could have kill me back there" the voice said

Turning around she was faced with a handsome looking man. He was tall, with dirty blond hair and with a set of baby blues and a killer smirk. If she wasn't holding on to the gas handle and the side of the trunk she would be on the ground in a nano second from his voice, sexy but bad boy looks and style. Everything coming off of him screamed "Do me" and believe me she wanted to.

"Then again, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, love" That did it, she literally couldn't move all she could give him was a teen girl with her very first crush smile.

The signal of the pumping finished clicked alerting her that she really needs to go. "I'm sorry, I have to go or I'm going to be late". Placing the pump back on it's holder and closing her tank she bid bye to the gentlemen that she cut off.

"Klaus" he said to her

"What?" she looked over at him

"Klaus, my name"

"Oh, yeah. Bonnie" she smiled back at him

"Lovely name for such a lovely woman"

"I really have to go" hopping in her car she pulled out and zoomed her way to school. She went from being in a rush mood to a good mood and now a bad mood after looking at the clock and seeing that she was 5 minutes late to class. "I really tried" she said out to no one in particular.

Entering the school she was meet with the usual scene. Empty hallway with the occasion few students walking to the office or just roaming around. She didn't have time to stop so she went right to 1st period which happens to be English. Mrs. Vinny wasn't pleased with tardiness and seeing that it was one of her best students made her madder.

"See my after class, Ms. Bennett" Mrs. Vinny said

Bonnie just nodded her head and sat by Caroline. Class was long and borning and it was finally over. Getting up, Bonnie waited until the class was empty until she approach Mrs. Vinny.

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes, your one of my best students, Bonnie but your absents and tardiness is becoming a problem. You need to start making it on time to school. The policy is that 3 tardiness equal 1 absent and today was your third day. So if you can maybe ride the bus or wake up early to get her the rest of the week then I will take today's tardy off." Mrs. Vinny said

"Yes ma'am, I will do that" Bonnie informed her. "Thanks"

"You're welcomed"

Bonnie left the classroom and met Elena and Caroline at her locker. She informed them of the plan that Mrs. Vinny made for her and they asked her what she was going to do.

"I'll just have to set my alarm better because their is just no way that I'm taking the bus" she told them

"I know, Bonnie, what senior in their right mind would take the bus, no of them that's who" Caroline told her

"She's right Bonnie, from now on your going to be on time" Elena said to her

"Elena you of all people can't promise that. You and Stefan have your "Special Wednesdays" so your absents are worse than mine" Bonnie giggled at her

"Do you want my help or not?" Elena asked Bonnie still slightly blushing from Bonnie's earlier statement

"Of course she needs our help, Elena, so why even ask?" Caroline told her

"I don't know Care maybe I didn't want to impose or something"

"Okay so it's settle, Operation: Get Bonnie to School on time, is going happen. So are school pics." Caroline

"What I thought those where on the 19th?"

"Bonnie today is the 19th" Elena told her

"Great, I got my days backwards"

"You look great, Bonnie. What are you worried about?" Caroline asked

"That you two will upstage me in the school pics"

"Bonnie you are the bomb, your sexy and gorgous and smart all rolled up in one" Elena said talking like a guy.

"You guys are crazy"

"Well all the seniors are having their picture taking during the last two periods of the day, so we really don't have to go to class this afternoon"

"Perfect" Elena mentioned as she checked her makeup

"Well if I'm going to keep up with pretenses I need to go"

Elena and Caroline said their byes and they went their seperate ways until lunch. Bonnie walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a grilled chicken salad and a water. Caroline was doing make up and Elena was in Stefan's lap.

"You ready for pictures?" They asked her

"Sure"

Before Bonnie knew it, it was her time to go down and get her picture taken. The line wasn't too bad so she took the time to fix her hair and reapply some lip balm.

"Next Person" she heard the voice behind the camera say out to no one in particular.

She walked forward and sat her things next to her on the floor. As she was straghting her outfit and her she never notice the lock on the photographer's face.

"So we meet again" the voice called out to her. Bonnie looked up as she heard the voice and put a face to it. There he was, Mr. Gas Station. All she could do was smile and look like a deer caught in head lights. She knew she had to say something, anything, that didn't make her look like a child.

"Hi" That was her grown up way of making communication with him

"Hi" Klaus said back. "So you're a student here?" he asked just to keep the conversation going with the beauty in front of him.

"Yeah, I will be graduating in a couple of months and then I'm outta here"

"Where to?"

"Don't know yet, maybe California, Florida, or Georgia depends on where I get accepted at"

"Look foward" he said and when she abildge he walked forward to her to pose her like he wanted her. "Don't move". She did as he asked and before she knew it the waiting line manage to get longer and longer. Figuring she must have taken at least 10 shots with him before he got from behind the camera.

Some students were getting tired of waiting around and just wanted to leave school all together. Face it, who wants to be in school when you have a free day but are tied up taking pictures, no one that's who. With getting bored came shouting and loud talking from students waiting around.

"No matter how many shots you take Bonnie, you can't hide your ugly face. Once ugly, always ugly" A girl Bonnie didn't like with a passion, Julie. The girl causes Bonnie to get wrinkles at an early age from all the back and forth that goes on between them. Every since Ian, the guy who she was crushing on cancelled their date and took me out instead, she has been on my back every since.

"Maybe then you should go home, since the camera man doesn't have enough flim to take shots of you" Julie didn't like that and had the nerve to approach Bonnie like she was going to do something.

"Just like your outfit and this school picture, it's hideous" Julie smiled trumpet at Bonnie and the mad look that took over her face.

"I seen her twice today and she looks better everytime I see her. Now unfortunatly for you, you have one shot and it's in 3,2,1" Klaus flashed on the camera went off but captured the shocking look on Julie's face.

"I wasn't ready. I demand a retake" Julie huffed at him as he approached his bag and refilled new flim into it.

"No can do, love, only one shot per student" Klaus mentioned to her

"But that's not far. You took plenty of shots of her" Julie whine to him

"She is a masterpiece, a work of art. The way the light, doesn't matter if it's sun or the conventional light blub hits her, gives her this glow of politeness, and beauty and I been the photographer that I am, can't pass up on something like her" Klaus referred to Julie but his eyes were on Bonnie.

Being taking by surprise from the words flowing out of him left her feeling light. No one has every describe her as what he said. She just hope that she wasn't dreaming right now, but it feels like a dream. You have your knight and shining armor saving you from the bad dragon.

"Will see what the Principle has to say about this" the very angry girl marched right out the room.

"Never let a Jealous girl steal your shine, Bonnie, you are far to beautiful to be buried under the likes of her"

"Okay" Was all she could get out. What was she supposed to say that she too acts like that to get back at her, as a result looking like a replica of her just now, no way"

"Next" listening to him call out to the next person for pictures, she gathered her things when he stopped her. "Call me sometimes, I would love to see you again outside of these walls"

Bonnie did a happy dance inside of her. She met a guy who was tall, dark, and handsome in every sense of the words and he wanted a date with her. She said over and over that she was not the girl with a high school crush, but there was nothing wrong with it as long as she keeps it inside of her right now.

"I would love that" giving him a flirtatious smile she left as he went back to work with golden smiles on both of their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Could a girl possibly go blind from seeing her wet dream fantasy come true before her eyes? Bonnie believed that it was true. She was meeting Elena at Stefan's place for a project that they were working on and when she got there, Elena was a no show so Stefan let her wait for Elena inside his fabolous home. Elena was always pressing for time on plans that she set.

"Can I get you anything to drink Bonnie?"

"Sure, water or juice is fine if you have it Stefan"

"I'll see what I can do. The remote is on the table, help yourself to anything"

"okay thanks"

She watched as he ran off to the kitchen to get her something to drink, so she took him up on his offer and roam around the living room/den area. She saw the occational photo of Stefan and Elena as well as one of an older gentleman next to Stefan.

"If I knew we were going to have guest I would have dress more "people friendly".

Stopping what she was doing Bonnie turn to the voice. It was the same guy that was in the photo with Stefan, but the only thing different was he was standing before her in a towel that he was barely holding on to his waist. She couldn't speak as she watched as steam bounced off his body standing before her. A body that even the greatest painter that ever exist in the world couldn't capture.

"You like what you see?"

Bonnie didn't no what to think. The man was tall, great (wonderful) body, nice head of hair, and a smile to die for. She was finished before she even started. How could her fantasy be standing before her when she wasn't even sleep? All she see is his lips moving and they have this nice shade of pale pink to them.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Stefan"

"Of course another beauty that my brother knows. Well, I'm Damon and before you ask, Yes, to answer all of your questions". Giving her his best killer smirk.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie wondered. She doesn't remember asking him anything just yet, unless he can read minds all of a sudden.

"A girl like you, and A guy like me can only lead to one thing and before you jump the broom, I don't like clingy girls"

Laughing out loud, Bonnie really had to bring this sexy jerk back to earth. Of course he was nice looking, no question but to act so highly of yourself will be your down fall.

"Look, your nice to look at but with that attitude, your not me type". looking at him as his mind intecepted the information that she just told him.

Damon decide to test the waters. He had all the women in town wrapped around his fingers and this young beauty before him was going to be his even if she doesn't know it.

Walking right to her leaving no room for air to move in between them, Damon taunted her as he watched her fight within herself to keep a float.

"What is your type?" he asked looking on as she contemplated to entertain him

Bonnie wondered what was taking Stefan so long, it was just one glass or juice. You would have thought that she told him to go to the store and get her a new carton or something.

"My type? Well, it's...Someone who is strong but not in the physical sense, can have a nice decent conversation, a guy that isn't just about..."

"SEX" Damon finished for her

Damon saw the appearance in her change so suddenly from her hot blushing cheeks to the rapidly fall of her nice chest in her form fitting shirt.

"No...I..I..I wasn't going to say that, but now that you mentioned it, that too." Bonnie panically voiced.

"Guess what?" Damon asked as pushed his whole front view of his body against Bonnie feeling the soft, perky texture of his breast.

Bonnie knew he was trying to get her blood flowing and run a game on her but being a woman she had her advantages as her grams used to say to her a few years back.

"What that?" Bonnie asked as she locked eyes with him feeling the tension in the room raise wondering who was going to break first.

"I'm your type"

"A lot of guys are my type, but none of them live in Mystic Falls, sorry" Bonnie had to throw him off of her tracks because she was five seconds aways from passing out from the cleaness of his body and the manness of his man soap that he washed his lickable body with.

"Well I'm not most guys, I see a beauty woman who I know that I would be great with but she seems a little shy, scared, or frigthen like a baby lamb of me.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked falling back a couple of inches to clear the space between them.

"I don't have to spell it out for you, do I Lamb?" he smirked walking forward to her

"Look, I'm not scared or anything of you, but you have to accept the fact that your not my type. I'm pretty sure the other girls in town would be honored"

"okay, keep telling yourself that" Damon then walked away from her only for him to see her infront of him this time instead of the other way around.

"What does that mean? I told you before your not my type and I'm telling you again. So why don't you get that?"

Damon had to calm the laughing manic inside of him before letting him out. She was in his trap and he didn't mind getting dirty with her. This girl infront of him was everything that Damon wanted and he knew she wanted him but didn't know how to express it. A beautiful woman with a pure but fiesty soul was all Damon wanted and not the plastic women that he see from time to time.

"Because my precious Lamb, Your mind doesn't want to admit with the body wants. Good thing I have a special talent for these things or else we wouldn't know.

"Your sounding really crazy right now so that's my cue to leave"

"So tell me right now that you don't have any type of feeling for me and I will leave you alone"

Bonnie knew and she felt he knew too that she craved him as he craved her, but she didn't want to be that girl. She was 18 and free to do what she wants, so why doesn't she? Afraid of small time gossip? It was worth it for him. Looking at him being so cocky and right about somethings shift something in her but she didn't want to fall for the bad boy or did she?

"I don't know you and you don't know me, so how can I feel something for you?"

"That's not a anwser and you know it, Lamb" he started to circle her and inhale the sweetness of her.

"Stop calling me Lamb, that's not my name"

"What is your name, then" he keep walking around her like a lion with it prey ready to attack any given moment.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go" Bonnie started to leave but not before Damon revealed something she was only hoping for in her dreams.

"You forgot something" he told her and as she turnt around Damon dropped the towel showing off his winning race horse that something inside of her drooling big time. She was so shock and mesmerized that she couldn't look away.

"This is yours whether you want it or not. I was going to send a pic but in person does the trick" Bonnie heard him say but couldn't look away. If she didn't know any body she that she saw her name on it, saying it was hers.

"What the hell is going on in here? Damon go put on some clothes. Bonnie, I'm sorry he can be a dick head at times." Stefan said snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, I have to go" Bonnie hastilly left the house not stopping until she was in her car leaving for good unnoticing Damon saying her name over and over and over again.

He invaded her dreams for days and she saw his face in whatever she was doing at the moment. It wasn't unti she was getting her book for 4 period that choas broke loose. Hearing the loud gasps and heaving VS perfume collection from girls, Bonnie knew some jock was walking down the hall. The thing for Bonnie was no guy peak her interest and she wasn't head over heads from any boy at this school. Now only if the men of Hollywood would attend or teach at school then it would be a different story, but one can only hope.

"Sorry ladies, I'm honored by your attention, I really am, but I belong to one girl and that's Bonnie. Hi, Bonnie" she heard before she saw him.

Freezing she couldn't believe that Stefan's brother was her and standing behind her. "A flower for my beautiful Bonnie" he said and has a chrous of awws echoing in the halls of the school.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie wanted to know

"I don't give up and I know that you want me as I do you, so let's make this easier" and before Bonnie could ask him to walk with her outside he went all Freddie Prince Jr on her.

"Bonnie, would you go out with me?" that snake set her up and she didn't want to make a scene even though they were making a scene any way. Before she could give him a piece of her mind girls around her were screaming yes even though Damon was asking her.

"Fine" she answered even though she wanted to know how he knew her name but figured he probably asked Stefan anyway so their was no point in that.

Damon squeezed her into a passionate hug which brought her off her feet and more into his strong body.

"Come with me" Bonnie wanted to know where and knew immediately that he was talking about ditching school but she couldn't do that. No matter how good he looked and smelled, school was a passion for her and she wanted to do right by it.

"I can't. I have class and I intend to go" Bonnie told him realizing now him hold and rocking her hand with his.

Bonnie and Damon were so intune with one another that it's hard to believe that aren't a couple already. They complete each other and feed off one another.

"Hi, I'm Julie, you are really pretty"

"I'm sorry but I was talking to my girl"

Julie turnt around and saw Bonnie. "No, they can't be right. Guys like you don't date THINGS like her." Smiling brightly at him

"Girls like you are patheic and no guy will ever love them. That's why their only on their knees and on the street corner and not in a big lovely house. Talk about my girl one more time and I will personally make it rain hell on you. Bonnie let me walk you to class, please"

"With Pleasure" Bonnie made a point leaving Julie looking crazy and ill willed"

"Let's talk about Pleasure" Damon started

"Leave it there Salvatore" Bonnie walked next to him as he was holding her books and watching the student body fall and talk about him and his girl.

"We look good together Bonnie"

"Damon, don't make me rethink this date"

"Never, Lamb, never"

...


	6. Chapter 6

"I took the duty of ordering you hard working kids a pizza since I can't cook" Ryan Bennett told the teens that are spread out on the living room floor with the tv on and their faces in their books.

"Thanks Dad"

"Thanks Mr. Bennett" Matt said

"No problem. Bonnie I need to leave early to make my flight. Are you going to be okay by yourself here or are you spending the night with Caroline and Elena?" her dad asked her.

"I will be okay here and if I get bored I'll go to either of theirs or they can come here." Bonnie mentioned

"Okay, baby. I just don't want you to be alone here by yourself" Mr. Bennett told her

"I'm 17 dad, I'm not a little girl anymore" Bonnie gave her dad that independent woman look.

"I know, honey, I know" he hugged her and went to the staircase to grabbed his luggage to deposite it by the front door.

"Matt your more than welcomed to take the couch if you need it" Ryan Bennett threw it out there for him. Besides his daughter, the young QB was the strongest kid he knows. He works hard for a teen who was delt a lousy hand and he just felt bad for him and he looks out for Bonnie when I'm out of town but Bonnie doesn't need to know that or else she will have my heard.

"I appreciate that Mr. Bennett"

"No problem son. I need to leave now, the money for the pizza is in the kitchen and you kids take it easy. Don't stress about this test and make sure you guys go to bed early, that's the key to acing a test, plenty of sleep."

"Alright dad, love you and be safe"

"I will, honey. Love you too"

"Bye" all three of them echoed

Matt and Bonnie were casually sitting in her living room trying to get learn the formula that will be on the their math test tomorrow morning when the doorbell ringed.

"Could you get that while I get the money?" Bonnie asked Matt

"Sure, Bon" Matt replied

Matt opened the door to a girl holding a pizza that attendent school with them. He seen her before but couldn't or should he say didn't know her name.

"Oh my God, Matt, I didn't know that you live here. I thought you lived across town?" the girl said

"I do. A good friend of mine are studying for our Math test tomorrow"

"What friend" the girl asked him as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Bons" Matt mention.

"Well, here you go, the pizza is my treat and I hope you boys don't study to hard"

Before Matt could correct her Bonnie showed up at the door.

"I'm a girl and thanks for the pizza" Bonnie smiled at Julie

"You lied, I thought you were studying with a guy name Bons?" Julie asked him

"This is Bons and why are you upset at me? I'm not dating you or anything."

"But I thought that we could maybe go on a date or something you know just the two of us." Julie said

"I don't even know your name. I see you around school and that's it."

"I'm Julie"

"Matt we need to learn this formula or else our hard work is down the drain" Bonnie threw in

"Alright, thanks for the pizza"

Matt followed Bonnie inside the house and closed the door leaving the pizza girl with steam coming out of her ears on the front porch before stumping to her car, both dateless and money short."

"Lisa, that Bonnie bitch stole my man" Julie inquired

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked her

"Matt has always been mine and now he's inside this losers house. I just dropped off a pizza and she came to the door like she owned the place."

"So, what are you going to do about" Lisa mentioned

"What do you think, stupid. I'm coming over. I need $20" Julie said and hung up the phone and left.

Bonnie and Matt had dinner and believe it or not, Matt was the one that taught Bonnie a easier way to remember the formula so when 11:30 rolled around they were both exausted.

"Crash here and I will wake you ealier to get ready for school" Bonnie told Matt

"okay" Matt cleaned up the mess as Bonnie grabbed him a blanket and pillow for him

"Thanks again,Bon"

"Matt, stop that, your more than welcomed to stay. Goodnight"

"Night" Bonnie cut off the lights downstairs before heading up to bed her self.

Bonnie was the first to get up and dressed and made her way down as she prepared breakfast for her and Matt. She woke him up and they had small talk about the test and and qiuz one another about the formula until it stuck.

"I'll see you in a little while Bons"

"Okay, Matt"

The moment of truth came faster than Bonnie wanted it to. Raising her head she saw Matt take his seat before the bell ranged and wished each other good luck. The test was going smooth for her until she came the last question which was worth 10pts and it was the question that need it the viable formula that her and Matt learned. The teacher called time and she waited for Matt as he exited the door.

"That's wasn't so bad" Matt told her

"No biggie, could of did it in my sleep" Bonnie shot back and they both gave up the ruse and burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the help last night, lets hope that it was worth it."

"Believe it was" Bonnie said shoving him

"So, how was the test guys?" Elena asked

"Alright, I see you guys later" Matt said as he caught up with a teammate"

"Make sure that you have that formula down pack because it's worth alot on the test" Bonnie told Elena

"I don't, I'm going to fail, I just know it" Elena said

As Bonnie was teaching her the formula, Julie approached Bonnie from behind

"You owe me for that pizza you stole last night?"

"I didn't steal anything and you know that. I bet your manager would love to hear how you give free pizzas away for dates, but yet you didn't get one last night."

"At least I go on dates. Did you eat the whole pizza because your hips are hugh Bons" Julie her followers laughed

"You don't know me like that, so don't call me that"

"I don't want to know you, loser. You stole something from me and I want it back and I'm here to collect"

"Yeah and what's that, your smartness? If that's so I'm afraid you never had it."

"Why do you mess with Bonnie so much? She is too nice to be bully by you?"

"Elena do you hear yourself. You were a bully throughout middle school and now your a slut. Such a shame that-that stud of a boyfriend is wasting his time with you. Give him my number, would you"

"Your sick and twisted Julie. Get a life"

"I don't even see how Matt can stand being around you. Elena put out the first day with him and you are so far up his ass you don't even know yourself"

"Is that so? Matt doesn't even KNOW you. How aweful is that? Did you tell your cats how you gave Matt a free pizza and asked him out and he said he didn't know you?" Bonnie smile as Julie was caught in one of the many lies that she told today."

"Your lying, Julie would never do that. Right Julie?" Ashley told Bonnie

"You clueless cats don't even know her. Let's ask Matt, shall we" Bonnie threaten Julie with it.

"Let's" Elena threw in

Matt was walking down the hallway with Care talking about the formula when they came upon everyone.

"Matt that pizza last night was great wasn't it?" Bonnie asked in one of her pop bubble gum voice.

"Yeah, it was"

"Oh look, Matt, it Julie from last night, remember?"

"I'm sorry I don't. We study so hard last night I really don't remember"

"That's too bad, Matt. How do you remember your dates if you every get one?" Bonnie asked him

"I'll crash at your place like last night and you will help me remember, right Bons?"

"Matt, stop that. We wouldn't want rumors to start around school?" Bonnie smiled and watched Julie and her cats.

"Your worth it Bons" Matt gave her a big hug. "Thanks for the help last night."

"What are good friends for"

"I'm working tonight, are you girls stopping by, if so I can save your table for you."

"We would love that Matt" Caroline smile

"okay, see ya" Matt told them and left

"Never come for Bonnie and Elena again or I will end you, okay?" Caroline said in her chippery voice.

The wannabes left...


	7. Chapter 7

**This is offical the last chapter of this story. It didn't go the way I wanted it to and I just wanted to finished it off for the ones that actually were reading it and liking it. Thanks to the viewers who stuck it out with this story.**

Kennett

The day seemed to drag on and on and on and to the point where it felt like it was not ending to Bonnie. She wanted to go home and jump in her soft bed because she was so tired. It was one of those days were you didn't feel like being bother by people in general. Bonnie was walking to her last class of the day when she realized she had cheer practice and she was planning on skipping without being seen by Caroline.

Math was math and the class couldn't have been any longer. The bell rung and Bonnie was the first out of her seat and out the door. Here locker was on the next hall over and she power speeded over to it. Once there she placed the remainder of her books in it and grabbed her purse. Bonnie spotted Caroline before her and jumped in the nearest classroom to prevent from beening seen by her.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Looking up Bonnie saw her English teacher, Mr. Payne, and he wasn't alone. It was a boy standing next to him appearing to be her age give a take a year or two, slightly tan skin, with brown eyes and hear that refuse to be tame. She smile at the two and told her teacher that she was fine and made up a lie about looking for a book.

"Bonnie meet Kol. Kol, Bonnie" Mr. Payne said watching the too engage. "Bonnie here is one of my best students who on a daily basis put forth and effort to earn her "A" in here. Isn't that right Bonnie" all she could do was smile at kol and Mr. Payne.

"Yes sir" Bonnie nervously said as she played with the latched on her purse as Kol looked her over from head to toe taking in her appearance.

"Bonnie would you mind showing Kol were the baseball section is. I have to get to detention before those kids do something worse that will end up with them suspended.

"of course" Bonnie mentioned as she waited for Kol to catch up with her to the classroom door.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I look forward to teaching you in my class this semester and please feel free to stick with Ms. Bennett, she is going places that one". Mr. Payne smiled and left the two as he made sure the classroom door was locked.

"So where are you from?" Bonnie asked him to make small talk on the way to the baseball field.

"All of you can say but most recently, New Orleans" Kol smiled at the beauty next to him

"That is so cool, I have extended family there, but I never visited. This is small town USA here. I'm dying to get out.

"So why don't you?" he asked. "I plan on it after graduation" she mentioned. They pushed through the double doors and made their way over to the outside gym and stands. Bonnie showed him different artifacts about the school gave a brief history of each. Kol teased her as he called her his personal librarian to which Bonnie had no problem with that. He told her about his love of Baseball and it's also help his stress problem. He offered to teach it to her win they can make time for it.

They came the baseball area and Kol thanked her with a smirked and a promised of catching her later. Bonnie watched him away before leaving herself. It wasn't until she heard the cheer practices that she released that she was in deep shit. She tired to go out the way she came only to see Caroline trying effortlessly carrying the stretching mats out. There was no were else for Bonnie to hide and without being seen by her so she put on a brave face and walked towards Caroline head on. Preparing to tell her that she wasn't going to make practice, Caroline had a different plan for her.

"If you help me with these mats, I will look passed the fact that you're 15mins late to practice." Caroline said

"I was waiting for so I could tell you that I wasn't going to go, you know being tired and all" Bonnie told Caroline.

"Was that before or after you and Kol met?"

"What? We did you hear that?" Bonnie looked shocked at Care

"Bonnie, I'm Ms. Mystic Falls. meaning this is my town. Nothing goes on without me knowing it, okay." Caroline gave Bonnie her famous smirked as well as a mat as they walked over to the cheer squad.

"It still amazes me how you still do that" Bonnie told her

"It's a talent Bonnie that I must take serious in my position" Caroline said as she positioned the mats how she wanted. She let Bonnie know that she didn't have to practice but stay and watched at least 15mins of practice so she wouldn't be clueless in routine.

It was hard for her to sit there and listen to the less than enthusiastic girls cheer. Clearly these girls just wanted the uniform for attention instead of performance. Caroline was borderline pissed with some of the girls on the squad. It wasn't no more than 8 girls on the team and her and Bonnie were some of the best, but some of the girls only wanted a certain football player in the pocket as well as the popularity that comes with it. Caroline told them to just run 4 laps around the school and practice was over. Her and Bonnie were talking when Kol approached them from the side.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader" Kol mentioned gaining Bonnie's attention

"Yeah, it's one of the those things that I don't express all the time"

"Well you should. I bet that you are great at what you do"

"Heck yeah she is. One of the best besides me" Caroline smiled

"And here I thought she was just a librarian"

"I'm I missing something" Caroline asked feeling left out

"Yeah, passion from the squard" Bonnie told her gaining a smirk from Kol. Bonnie left Caroline and Kol walked her to her car. Kol asked her out to an earlier dinner to which she accepted and followed her to the grille.

Bonnie and Kol order the meals and talked and he rudely met her ex Jeremy but other than that everything was great. Kol asked Bonnie to play a round of pool with him and she went to oblige him. In between the game, a girl approached the pair and offer Kol a better chanced at being entertained. Before he could respond, Bonnie beat him to the punch.

"I'm standing right here Julie, could you be anymore out there?" Bonnie told her getting pissed off of Julie's shit.

"You're a nobody cheer loser and don't forget it." Julie smirked in her direction as she eased close to Kol

"She's a beauty to me. Smart and a challenger of the world, she is a wonderful woman and as much as I like the name Bonnie, exquisite is more quite suitable, wouldn't you think?" Kol asked

Bonnie was speechless from what Kol just said and Julie was just dumb to figure out that she was just dissed.

"So are you ditching this loser anytime soon?"

"Bonnie, shall we?" Kol asked as he and Bonnie left the grille leaving behind a foolishes looking bitch...

**I'm so hot at Julie that she purposely killed Kol off to prevent Kennett from happening. How low-down of a person can she be to do something like that. And to add salt to the wound she gives the rest of his family starting roles in a show that is all about his family, but you want to kill him because he doesn't want Elena and Bonnie fans were asking for kennett before he made an appreance on the show. Gosh I'm so ticked at that. Thanks for reading this and reviewing.**


End file.
